


Interstellar

by ly2333



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly2333/pseuds/ly2333
Summary: 星际ABO伪机甲相关 开车外链





	Interstellar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [孙队，你这样……不行啊！](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403803) by 重度拖延症的此去经年. 



“乐乐。”孙哲平再次伸手探了探张佳乐的额头，不知道是不是因为发情期的原因，温度似乎降了点下去，解开张佳乐的睡穴后，转身去厨房倒了杯水，顺便找了点高热量的食物。omega在发情期时除了情欲什么都不会有，不想吃东西也根本不会觉得饿，只有无休无止的欲望。所以唯一补充能量的机会，就是在这之前。尽管孙哲平不能保证面对着醒来的张佳乐，还有没有那个自制力让他吃点东西。  
等他回来的时候张佳乐已经醒了，来势汹汹的发情热冲击着张佳乐的神智，此刻那本就不多的理智更是被屋子里浓郁的alpha气息冲刷的干干净净。置身于这间不大的卧室里，张佳乐只觉得自己快要无法呼吸了。他的一呼一吸之间都会吸入带着强烈的占有欲的alpha的气息。他不是没有发情过，但是上次的发情并没有带给他这样的感受。这种从身体深处冒出来的，想要被alpha占有，想要被填满的想法越来越强烈，甚至已经促使着神志不清的张佳乐跌跌撞撞地下了床，而后准确的扑进了孙哲平怀里。孙哲平手里的水杯和巧克力就这样被张佳乐的一扑，砰然落地。还没来得及做出点反应，张佳乐就扯住了孙哲平的领带，微微踮起脚，凑上去吻住了他。  
这种赤裸裸的邀请如果不做出点回应那就真的是叶修他们说的，不行了。  
反客为主的按住张佳乐的头，狠狠地吮咬着对方的唇。折磨了张佳乐许久的发情热终于在这个深吻中稍稍缓和了一点，可随之而来的就是身体深处那根本压不住的omega的生理反应。身后那处小穴分泌着大量体液，为alpha和omega接下来的结合做好了充分的准备。大量的体液从小穴流出，流到大腿根部再到膝弯，这种不可言说的感觉真是糟糕透了，张佳乐想做点什么促使这个alpha将他从这种快要把人逼疯的空虚中拯救出来。可是最终张佳乐只能呢喃的，反复叫着孙哲平的名字“孙…哲平……孙哲平…！”尾音逐渐带上了点点哭腔，眼神迷茫的看着自己的队长，他的alpha，孙哲平。  
“乖。马上就好。”孙哲平将手上的机甲空间纽取下，顺手将张佳乐手上的一并取下，反手就扔向了窗外——他不认为自己和张佳乐的机甲会无能到把自己摔伤的地步，那样的话也是时候换机甲了。  
孙哲平将张佳乐压在了那张柔软的大床上，非常没有耐心的直接将张佳乐的衣物扯掉，一边吻他，一边伸手把自己外套领带衬衣一件一件脱下，而后扔在了地板上，衣物落地的声音在地板上砸出了一声闷响。手指探到张佳乐的下身，那里已经湿的一塌糊涂，似乎根本没必要做前戏，omega为发情期自动分泌的体液已经足够让omega承受alpha粗大的性器。为了不让张佳乐受伤，孙哲平还是很谨慎的伸了两根手指到小穴中去做扩张，手指刚触碰到omega敏感的内壁，立刻被谄媚的裹住了，内壁蠕动着，深深地含住孙哲平的手指，大股的液体顺着插入的手指从小穴流出，将穴口浸湿，热忱的邀请着更多更深的侵犯。随着手指数量的增加，张佳乐难耐的喘着气，细碎的呻吟从嘴里流出，仿佛在邀请着对方进一步的动作——这种给了一点甜头却远远不够的扩张让张佳乐难耐的磨蹭着孙哲平的小腹，可是这样的动作带来的却是身体叫嚣着的更大的不满足。  
想要。  
想要身体被狠狠地填满，想要被侵犯，想要被alpha顶弄的说不出话来。  
理智已经被完全抛弃，剩下的就只有omega在发情期时追逐快乐的本能。alpha的下身早已坚硬无比，此刻更是蓄势待发地抵在张佳乐的身后，从后穴流出的大量液体无一不在催促着他进入那里，将身下这个omega操到全身脱力，让他全身上下都布满自己的气息，将alpha的精液射到omega的生殖腔里，最后标记他，占有他。  
“抱紧我。”孙哲平抱着张佳乐，在他耳边轻声道。他知道张佳乐会照做的，这是omega骨子里对alpha的臣服与本能。张佳乐乖乖的将双手搭上了他的肩，拉进了两人之间的距离，身后的小穴也因为他的这个动作将alpha那蓄势待发的性器吞入了一点点。这个动作直接刺激的孙哲平什么都忘了。  
去他妈的前戏。  
孙哲平不再犹豫，他用力地分开张佳乐的双腿，把自己的性器抵在了对方湿滑的穴口上，直直的顶了进去。小穴在被这粗大滚烫的性器填满的一瞬间就开始热情的收缩起来，在邀请着alpha更深的进入和更加粗暴的侵犯。  
发情期的omega几乎是不会有痛觉的，他们只会沉浸于情欲中，那么一点不多的痛楚反而会带来更多的快感。更何况，张佳乐并不是没有发情过。上次被动发情时身体的记忆慢慢显露出来，张佳乐的腿自觉环住了孙哲平，微微挺起了腰，本想让自己好受一点却无意间将身体里的性器吞的更深。“张佳乐，你他妈…真是……”性器进入到一个无法言说的深度，孙哲平喘了一口气，小幅度的抽插了几下后，埋藏在alpha骨子里的恶趣味开始冒出了头。右手开始顺着张佳乐的脊柱慢慢按压，手指流连到腰线处时还意犹未尽一般揉搓了两下，随后勾住张佳乐的手，将他的手引到两人的结合处，那里一片泥泞，小穴还在食髓知味的收缩着，含着alpha火热的性器，流出更大片的水渍。如果孙哲平肯动一动的话，也许就能听到抽插所带来的令人羞耻的水声。孙哲平在张佳乐耳边一字一句的问道“想不想要？”性器故意狠狠的顶弄了一下，逼出张佳乐不成调子的呻吟，已被欲望深深埋葬的omega哪里能分辨出这句话的含义，只能下意识的胡乱点着头，呜咽一声后将头埋在孙哲平肩头含混不清的回答“…想要。”  
“想要什么？”伴随着这声问话，孙哲平又是一次大力的顶弄，可这次张佳乐除了摇头就再也说不出别的话了，孙哲平这几下顶得又狠又深，但每次都刻意的擦过那要命的一点，始终不肯给他更多，这种无法满足的空虚感逼得张佳乐一口咬住了孙哲平的肩头，抬起眼，眼中带着湿漉漉的雾气，邀请着这位恶趣味的alpha，“……你，动动…难受……”alpha的恶趣味终于在这句话里得到了极大的满足，他不再为难张佳乐，将性器尽数抽出然后又全根没入，大力的抽插着，孙哲平如愿以偿的听到了张佳乐一声比一声拔高的，甜腻的呻吟。这样大力抽插了十几下之后，孙哲平放慢了速度，火热的内壁立刻缠绕了上来，裹得他几乎快要失去理智，即使是这样，孙哲平还是调整着性器的角度，一寸一寸地碾过柔媚的内壁，接受着它谄媚的吮吸，然后准确的顶在了能带给omega最大欢愉的那一点上。  
从身体深处爆发的巨大快感带着张佳乐的理智和欲望不断攀升，最后轰然炸开在脑子里，张佳乐被顶弄的眼前一片白，整个身体都软了下来，只能倚靠在孙哲平身上，被这强烈的快感冲击的说不出一句完整的话。  
孙哲平非常好心的伸出左手去揉捏自家omega胸前的两点，以期带给他更大的快感，右手摩擦着对方本就已经湿的不成样子的性器，再加上身后的小穴还在被alpha狠狠地操弄着，张佳乐全身颤抖着，就这样射了出来。白色的液体星星点点的溅在床单上、孙哲平的小腹上，身后的小穴也因为前端的高潮而收缩绞紧，将身体里还火热的性器的形状描摹得一清二楚，张佳乐几乎都能感受到对方性器上正在跳动的血脉。他的腿还死死地环在孙哲平的腰上，但身体却软的像一滩水，只能无力的倚靠着孙哲平，在对方耳边喘着气，温热的气息似乎在向alpha求欢，祈求更多的快乐。  
可这还不够，他的alpha想要进入omega的生殖腔，在那里撒下他的种子，然后成结。要让这个omega从头到脚都是他的气息，要让他哭着在自己身下求饶，让他被自己操的再也射不出任何东西。  
被这种想法驱使着的孙哲平，将张佳乐的腿分的更开了些，性器毫不留情的，目的明确的朝着张佳乐的那一点狠狠地撞去。一次比一次更用力的抽插，对准那一点不断的顶撞、研磨，把本就处在高潮余韵中还没来得及缓过神的张佳乐送上了第二次高潮——后穴喷出一股股液体，脚趾也蜷缩了起来，手指无力的搭在孙哲平的肩上，甚至连一句拔高的呻吟都还没来得及脱口而出，身后绞紧的小穴就被alpha滚烫的精液填的满满当当。精液混合着后穴里omega高潮时流出的液体，一点点的流出穴口。张佳乐丝毫不知道这情景刺激得孙哲平差点按着他不管不顾的再来一次，此刻被alpha短时间内接连两次送上高潮的张佳乐，眼前一片发白，整个身体仿佛浸泡在温热的水里，根本不想动弹半分，他甚至有一种不知今天是何年何月自己身处何方的错觉。  
而被自己操的失神的张佳乐落在孙哲平眼里那就是另一番景象——微张着嘴，嘴唇因为张佳乐自己在性事时的不断吮咬，红的格外惊心动魄，脸上带着高潮后那种不知所措却又回味无穷的表情，手指软软的搭在自己肩上，整个人失神的倚在自己怀里，说不出一句话。  
等张佳乐稍稍从高潮中回过神来，孙哲平就将自己的额头抵住张佳乐的额头，眼睛死死地盯着那双泛着泠泠的水光，带着湿润的雾气，眼角处尽是沉迷于情爱的风情的眼睛，一字一顿的询问着自己的副队长，“张佳乐，你愿意被我标记吗？”张佳乐没有回答，只是不断的用身体催促着孙哲平，omega的生理性发情永远不是一次酣畅淋漓的性事就可以满足的，它需要alpha不断的抚慰直到发情期结束。“张佳乐，看着我。”孙哲平不依不饶地要从张佳乐嘴里得到答案，甚至毫不顾惜自己已经硬得发涨的下身，坚持要张佳乐给一个答案。  
不知道是不是孙哲平的目光太过于坚持，沉浸在情欲中的张佳乐竟然听到了这句问话，张佳乐轻轻的勾了勾嘴角，伸手按压住孙哲平的后颈，直接将自己的唇印上了孙哲平的唇。等到这个缠绵的吻结束时，张佳乐大口大口的喘着气，伏在孙哲平怀里，咳嗽了两声说出了自他发情期以来的，第一句完整的话“孙，孙哲平……你行不行啊？咳……不行的话你就把那谁……”  
话音未落，张佳乐就被自家omega质疑不行的alpha就地正法。  
omega普遍都很漂亮，而张佳乐更是omega里格外出众的一类。这种从小当alpha养最后晴天霹雳一般得知自己是omega的，实在是少之又少。这样的成长环境也就造就了张佳乐跳脱的性格——因为是alpha所以理所当然的对很多事情不在意不多加思考，因为是生来就注定不平凡的alpha所以并不害怕。而生理上成为omega后对omega的本能和发情期的困扰又让张佳乐的性格里不得不带上了几分细腻。这样近乎矛盾的性格却在张佳乐这个人身上被完美的诠释，可正是这种矛盾的性格，让孙哲平心甘情愿的沉沦在这个名叫张佳乐的人身上。上次在蓝雨的意外发情，最后不是因为张佳乐的生殖腔没打开孙哲平才没标记他，而是因为那时的张佳乐被药烧的整个人都不清醒，在那种情况下，孙哲平不敢也不能这样贸然标记他。  
这个标记虽然意味着alpha对omega一生的承诺，同时对于omega来说亦是一道不可反悔的选择题。  
谨慎之下，孙哲平没有标记他。而在那之后，虽然两人的关系似乎有了实质性的进展，但谁都没有开口说过“我喜欢你”这样的话。  
时隔大半年之后，再次面临这道选择题，张佳乐给出了答案。  
因为孙哲平感受到了omega身体里最隐秘的那处，omega的生殖腔，正慢慢的松动，为他打开了一个不大的通道。  
这样的认知让孙哲平挺动着腰身，一次次向omega的生殖腔撞去，企图诱哄着它能打开更大的通道，容纳自己粗大的性器。张佳乐以为自己之前经受的来自身前身后夹击的快感已经是极致，可是随着孙哲平的一次次冲撞，那种一波又一波涌来的，仿佛濒死的快感终于让张佳乐松了口，向自己的alpha求饶。  
“不…不……要了……太…深……”语无伦次的话语，眼角也随着alpha一次次更深的顶弄流下了生理性的泪水，孙哲平凑上去将张佳乐脸上那点点泪珠吻掉，然后恶意的揉捏了一把omega的臀部，开口调笑道“不要了？”说着扣住张佳乐的手，再一次将他引到了两人的结合处，那里湿漉漉的，一片泥泞，精液混合着omega的体液随着alpha的抽插被带出些许，随后又再次被堵回了小穴内，“可是你后面的小穴吃的很高兴啊。”张佳乐涨红着一张脸，不知如何反驳。趁着张佳乐分神的一瞬间，孙哲平一个挺身就将自己的性器送入了omega的生殖腔。  
omega的生殖腔比之前含着他性器的内壁更加温暖，刚一进入，入口处的括约肌便迫不及待的裹住了alpha的性器，随着omega的呼吸而收缩的生殖腔给了每个进入其中的alpha最极致的快感。孙哲平最后冲撞了几次，终于如愿以偿的张开了alpha性器前端的结，死死地堵住了omega的生殖腔，并在生殖腔内射入了大量的精液。  
被alpha滚烫的精液冲刷着身体里最隐秘的地方，而alpha粗大的性器又恰巧抵在了最敏感的那一点，前端颤巍巍的吐着水的阴茎被alpha用手照顾着，这样多重的快感再次猛烈地冲击着张佳乐的感官，在阴茎再一次释放出来以后，顾不得还在自己身体里射精的alpha，张佳乐便无力的沉入了黑暗。  
还沉浸在高潮余韵中的孙哲平，根本不会想到被自己扔出窗外的两个机甲，又滚了回来并且化为两个一黑一白的圆球蹲在房梁上，开着机甲的录像设备，一边录像一边对自家主人的某些动作评头论足。两个机甲一个叫落花一个叫百花，孙哲平的机甲是通体黑色，但却得了落花这个名字。这种一点不符合当事人气质的名字据说是张佳乐取的，而张佳乐取名字的时候，他和孙哲平还只是干干净净的，纯洁的战友关系。于是就有人感慨，你看这孙队多么有先见之明，连机甲名字都交给了自己未来的omega取，这说明什么？这说明孙队早就预料到张佳乐会跟自己是一家人，索性也就不在乎名字这种小事儿了。为博美人一笑嘛！区区名字，何足挂齿。  
不知道是不是看的太开心，百花无意识的在房梁上打了个滚，然后……  
然后，它就掉了下去。  
“砰。”  
孙哲平顺着声源回过头一看，看到了由于直接目睹赤身裸体的二人而通体粉红的百花，眼里的杀气瞬间拔高，扯过被子挡了挡百花那赤裸裸的，毫不掩饰的，带着探究意味的目光。而后对着从屋顶上摔下的百花平静地说了一句话，“滚出去。”  
在这种时候被打断的alpha，没有直接动手砸了它，都算是谢天谢地了。这是值得每个机甲对他感恩戴德的行为。百花捂着并不存在的嘴，委委屈屈的将自己团成一个更小的球，四周散落着粉红色的花瓣，委委屈屈从善如流的从窗户滚了出去。  
……  
孙哲平抬头看了看漆黑的房顶，没有开灯所以几乎什么都看不见，可是alpha的视力远不是常人可比，因而他还是发现了那藏在黑暗深处的一点点光晕。“落花。自己滚出去。”孙哲平收回目光，毫不掩饰眼里的杀意，在落花即将要逃出生天时，孙哲平突然叫住了它，“等下。谁提议的？”落花还没来得及从被发现的事实中缓过神来，茫然的看着孙哲平，啊了一声。孙哲平怀里抱着的，本已经睡过去的张佳乐，又开始不安分的蠢蠢欲动，想来是第二波发情热来了，这么想着语气就更差了。  
“谁提议要来看的。”  
落花眨了眨眼，摆出一副无辜的表情，“是百花。”孙哲平点点头说，“是你对吧，我知道了。滚。”落花睁大眼睛还打算争辩两句，就听到张佳乐哑着嗓子，声音里还带有几分情事之后的满足，开口为它求情，“让它走吧。”说着搂着孙哲平的手又收紧了些，将头深埋在自己alpha肩上，不再言语。落花趁着孙哲平还没来得及反应，立刻滚出了窗外，并非常上道的关上了窗户，消失不见。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching.


End file.
